


Are you happy?

by rubanrose



Category: B1A4, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubanrose/pseuds/rubanrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's this stranger who leaves notes in the book Hongbin is reading at the library, and Hongbin can't help but daydream about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Dear person who redefines words and highlights important parts, thank you so much. I only understood this book thanks to you._

* * *

 

Hongbin closed the novel and put it back on the shelf. He came to the library in the morning and read a chapter of the same book, every day. The thick novel wasn’t even halfway done, but someone, just like him, came everyday and left notes.  
Definition of words, personal comments, important parts. The mysterious person was the only reason Hongbin read the book.  
He got up from his chair, looking at the time on his phone. He took a little more time than usual because he woke up late.  
He rushed to the right building, coming in class just as it was starting.  
Hongbin was 21. He studied business and worked part time as a photographer.  
According to what girls said about him, he was good looking. He had wavy caramel hair and a dimply smile, and he was also very tall. His friends’ sisters giggled when they saw him, and his girl classmates would blush when he looked at them.  
He felt like the only thing people saw when they looked at him what that he was good looking. He didn’t like it.  
Hongbin liked to read. He could have long conversations about different subjects, but he had nobody to talk to. He was a lot deeper than what he looked like. He wondered how it’d feel like if, for once, someone talked to him without knowing what he looks like.  
His friend Wonsik turned around from the first row, frowning. He questioned Hongbin with his eyes.  
Hongbin did as best as he could to make him understand he woke up late, using signs. Wonsik nodded, turning around to look at the teacher.  
Hongbin let himself relax in his chair. He was so tired.  
He started a book after dinner.  
Bad idea. He finished it at 2 in the morning, and the main character died at the end. He was unable to sleep, feeling angry with the end, with the author and with the whole world. He turned around in his bed until he fell asleep, 2 hours later, his head resting where his feet should’ve been. He was a bookworm, and he admitted it. Hongbin adored books, almost as much as he liked photography. When he was really into a book, he wouldn’t stop reading until he finished it, which could be very annoying to his friends. He read during breaks, during lunch and even during dinner. He was a total antisocial until he finished his book.  
He paid almost no attention to the teacher, dozing off for the rest of the class.  
It was Wonsik who woke him up at the end of class, shaking his shoulders. Hongbin woke up suddenly, looking around. He shook his head to wake himself up and grabbed his books, following Wonsik out.  
«Where were you?» asked Wonsik, stopping in the middle of the hallway. Hongbin pushed him to the side. Wonsik was not usually very aware of his surroundings and didn’t realize it when he was in other people’s way.  
«I woke up late, and it took a little bit more time than usually at the library» said Hongbin. Wonsik went to work out in the morning, so Hongbin was alone in their dorm and fell back asleep for a couple of minutes.  
He looked at the time. He had to go to his next class soon.  
«And you didn’t think about not going to the library for once?» asked Wonsik. Hongbin scoffed.  
Wonsik didn’t really understand Hongbin. Hongbin didn’t care much, Wonsik was good friend and a good roommate, but sometimes he wished he had someone who he could be really close to.  
What he really wanted was a boyfriend. He had yet to come out of the closet, and everyone thought he liked girls. He didn’t.  
He looked at the time.  
«See you at lunch!» he said to Wonsik before rapidly walking away to his next class.  
Instead of falling asleep, he kept himself awake, doodling on his notes and daydreaming about the mysterious person who left notes in the book at the library.

* * *

 

_I’m glad I helped you. I thought I was the only one reading this. Don’t tell the librarian I write into books ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Moving onto lined sheets because writing into books makes me feel like a criminal. Don’t worry, I won’t tell the librarian. I think she hates me anyway, and I’m a little scared because she’s always glaring at me._

_Bin_

* * *

«I can’t believe she’s my sister. I’m embarrassed» said Wonsik as he watched her 12 years old sister run across the field. He had promised to come to her soccer game, and he forced Hongbin to accompany him.

Hongbin just typed on his phone, ignoring Wonsik.

«Why are you taking this so seriously? She obviously doesn’t take this seriously so stop making a big deal out of the fact that she’s terrible at soccer» said Hongbin, lifting his eyes from his phone to look at Wonsik for a second.

Hongbin’s tutor, Junghwan, couldn’t tutor him on Wednesday at lunch like usual, so they were trying to find another date to have a tutoring session.

«Why did she ask me to come then?» asked Wonsik, taking a big gulp of water.

The sun was blazing hot even though it was late September. Wonsik was dressed way too much for the weather.

«Stop being so negative, will you?» said Hongbin, putting his phone back into his pocket. 

He watched as Jiwon, Wonsik’s sister passed the ball to a member of the team they were playing against.

Wonsik sighed and hid his face in his hands.

Hongbin was waving his hands in front of his face, trying to create wind. His hair and the back of his shirt were already wet from sweat.

«I need to go in an hour. I have a tutoring session» said Hongbin. Wonsik raised an eyebrow.

«On Saturday?» he asked in disbelief.

Hongbin nodded, pulling on the collar of his shirt that was sticking to his skin.

«Junghwan can’t all week. It’s the only time we’ve got» said Hongbin.

He was part of an ingenious program in the university. It was kind of an exchange of time. If someone needed pictures, Hongbin could give one hour of his time to take pictures, and in exchange, he could have one hour of someone’s time. That’s how he met his tutor, Junghwan, who helped him study the subjects he had the most trouble in once a week for a hour. Junghwan got an hour of singing lessons every week. That way, both of them were happy and both could keep their money and use it for something else.

«And tomorrow, I need to be at the repetition of the play to take pictures. I work until 8 afterwards» said Hongbin, listing all he had to do during the weekend.

Wonsik shook his head.

«You should be having fun instead. Party, get drunk and hook up with girls» said Wonsik, listing now what _he_ would be doing during the weekend.

Hongbin had no interest in any of it. He felt awkward at parties, didn’t like the taste of alcohol and didn’t like girls either. Whenever he went to parties, some girls with revealing outfits and too much makeup clung onto him and he hated it.

They spent the hour watching Jiwon and her teammates play. They lost, but she was still happy about it.

«Hongbin oppa!» she said, grabbing his arm. She smiled. «You came to see me?» she asked.

«Yes. I have to go now» he said, taking Jiwon’s hand off of his arm and walking away.

Junghwan was waiting for him at the library. The older boy had squishy cheeks and wasn’t very tall, next to Hongbin. He apparently liked to sing a lot, but Hongbin never heard him sing so he didn’t know if he was any good.

Hongbin sighed as the cold air hit his face.

«Hi» he greeted Junghwan, dropping the books he stopped at the dorm to get on the table and collapsing on a chair. Junghwan greeted him back, but Hongbin could see he was preoccupied.

He ignored it and they started studying. Hongbin highlighted what he didn’t really understand during class so Junghwan could explain to him after. It wasn’t that he was stupid, but he was unable to really concentrate his class. His mind wandered around, thinking about nothing and everything leaving him confused at the end of the class because he never remembered what the class was about.

Junghwan was distracted. He kept looking at his phone every second and zoned out.

«What’s wrong?» asked Hongbin as he piled up his books on the desk. They were done, but they usually talked a little at the end because they were friends.

«I got in a fight with my best friend. I’m just stressed» answered Junghwan. «He’s…he’s very sensitive and I’m always afraid something will happen to him» continued the shorter boy. He got up from his chair and Hongbin followed him out of the library.

«It’ll be okay, hyung. If you’re worried, just call him» said Hongbin with a smile.

«Yeah…» said Junghwan, but Hongbin noticed he seemed out of it. He wondered if he said something wrong, but ended up just shrugging it off.

Junghwan was already walking away without saying goodbye. Hongbin frowned. His friend must be really important to him, because Junghwan was never like this usually.

* * *

_The librarian is actually very nice when you smile at her. She always gives me homemade cookies when I come over. You should try it too._

_I thought I was the only one who ever read this book. I don’t think it has moved ever since it’s been put on the shelf before I came._

_Chan_


	3. Chapter 3

_I think it’s just you. I tried smiling to her and she rolled her eyes. The librarian definitely does not like me. Maybe you have a special charm._  
_Last night I dreamt of this book. The weird storyline and the characters are starting to haunt me._  
_Bin_

* * *

_How do you see yourself in 10 years? Are you stressed about the future?_   
_Chan_

  
_I want to be a photographer. I still don’t know why I’m studying business. I’m not stressed. I’m just…I don’t know, a little apprehensive of growing up. What about you?_   
_Bin_

  
_I don’t have a dream. And I’m terrified. Just thinking of next month makes me terrified._   
_Chan_

  
_That’s a little depressing._   
_I truly hope you find a dream. Something that makes you passionate._   
_Bin_

  
_I don’t understand but somehow it’s easy to talk to you. I don’t even know what you look like and here I am talking about future and dreams._   
_Chan_

  
_Does what we look like matter? I don’t care about what you look like. I care about what you have inside. And strangers are the best confidents, most of the time :)_   
_Bin_

  
«Junghwannie!» said someone, interrupting Hongbin and Junghwan’s Wednesday study session. The stranger was tall and handsome, and he seemed to know Junghwan. He was also talking way too loud in the library, which made the librarian stare at them with her usual glare.  
«Hi, Hakyeon hyung» said Junghwan.  
The boy with sun kissed skin sat next to Junghwan. Hongbin bit his lip. Hakyeon was very good looking.  
«I told Dad I would go pick up Sanghyuk at his baseball practice, but something happened and I can’t. Chansik is there, do you think you could go pick them up?» asked the stranger, Hakyeon, to Junghwan.  
«Of course hyung» said Junghwan. Hakyeon got up from his chair, introduced himself to Hongbin and walked away.  
«You don’t have any classes this afternoon, right? Wanna come?» asked Junghwan, and Hongbin raised an eyebrow.  
«Where? Who are they?» asked Hongbin. It wasn’t a bad thing that he would get closer to Junghwan, because he was a fun guy to be around but Hongbin wanted to stay in the library. He was waiting for Chan. He was dying to know who he was. They had been talking for what, 6 days? Hongbin was about to go crazy. He hated mysteries.  
«Hakyeon hyung is my best friend’s stepbrother. And his brother has a baseball practice this afternoon. We could go watch, what do you think? My best friend Chansik will be there» said Junghwan with a smile. It wouldn’t be a bad thing for Hongbin to make more friends. He couldn’t follow Wonsik around all the time; Wonsik had his own friends, Hongbin couldn’t just follow him around all the time, plus he’d like to get friends with different interests, he didn’t have much in common with Wonsik. He couldn’t always stay hidden in his books either.  
«Okay. Sure» agreed Hongbin.  
The weather had suddenly gone back to the usual cold temperature. It was officially the end of the summer, and it made Hongbin a little sad. Hongbin shivered as the cold wind hit his face. Junghwan was texting on his phone, and Hongbin just looked around.  
His gaze met a handsome boy sitting further away, looking at his phone. His chocolate hair was almost hiding his eyes and he had broad shoulders. He was wearing jeans and a hoodie. Hongbin swore he never saw someone so attractive in his whole life. Hongbin wasn’t usually attracted to people that much. He could recognize if someone was handsome, but never once did he think ‘I would give anything to make him mine’ before.  
The boy looked up directly at Hongbin.  
Or maybe he was looking at Junghwan, because he waved, and Junghwan waved back. The boy with chubby cheeks was already walking away, and Hongbin was frozen in place.  
He could definitely not go there. His heart was beating way too fast and he felt as if he would mess up.  
Junghwan turned around. He was halfway there, and he was frowning.  
Hongbin took a big breath and slowly walked up to him.  
«Sorry, zoned out» he lied. He was embarrassed. Not once did he fall for a stranger before. They walked up to the boy, Hongbin guessed he was Junghwan’s best friend, Chansik. The boy smiled, and Hongbin felt his heart melting. He had such a genuine, nice eye smile. His smile was mesmerizing.  
Junghwan sat next to the boy, signing things with his hands. Hongbin watched him with curiosity. The other boy was answering with signs too, and Hongbin didn’t understand. Why were they doing that? Was it a best friend code or something?  
«Hongbin, this is my best friend, Gong Chansik» said Junghwan. Hongbin bowed slightly.  
«Nice to meet you» he said, and the stranger signed something to Junghwan after attentively watching Hongbin lips as he was talking.  
«He says it’s nice to meet you too» said Junghwan, and suddenly Hongbin understood.  
The handsome boy was deaf.

* * *

 _At this point I should just spill out all of my secrets to you, no?_  
_Chan_


	4. Chapter 4

_I think I just have one secret. People say I’m a secretive boy but it’s just because I like being all by myself._  
_Plus I don’t think the fact that I like boys is important enough for me to tell everyone._  
_Bin_

* * *

Hongbin was unable to sleep. For once, it wasn’t because of a book like it usually was. It was the first time something else than a book he wanted to finish was keeping him awake, and he wasn’t sure whether he liked that or not.  
He turned around in his bed, groaning. All he could see when he closed his eyes was his smile, his beautiful smile. He met him once, and Hongbin was already in such a state. Maybe it’d be better if he stayed away from him. He didn’t know whether he wanted to have those feelings or not. There were so many thoughts going through his heads, things he shouldn’t even be thinking about considering he only met Chansik a couple of hours ago.  
First, Hongbin didn’t even know if Chansik was gay.  
Second, would Chansik really like him back? He barely looked at him earlier, probably because they couldn’t communicate.  
Which lead to third, they couldn’t communicate. Although Hongbin didn’t mind that Chansik was deaf, it was still a problem. They couldn’t communicate without Junghwan unless they wrote on paper or something.  
Hongbin sighed. Why was he even thinking about that?  
He heard Wonsik groan in his bed.  
«What the hell are you doing? Sighing so desperately and turning around? You woke me up with your sadness» said Wonsik in a sleepy voice, looking at Hongbin with half opened eyes. Hongbin laughed as Wonsik fell back onto his pillow and turned around so his back was facing Hongbin. Wonsik was so selfish, he made Hongbin sleep somewhere else all the time because he kept bringing girls home, but he wouldn’t even let Hongbin sigh.  
Hongbin turned around to face the wall. He closed his eyes, but all he could see was Chansik. His cute smile, his happy eyes and his fluffy hair.

* * *

The next morning, a very tired Hongbin found himself in front of Jung Jinyoung, the president of the exchange of time organization, and also the person who took Hongbin in when Wonsik had girls over, letting him borrow his floor.  
«Hyung, do you think I could do more hours?» asked Hongbin as he sat in front of him. Jinyoung was enjoying breakfast alone; apparently he was the only one out of all his friends who still lived in the dorms, except for Hongbin, and they only ate together when they had classes at the same time.  
«Why? Do you need anything?» asked Jinyoung, taking a big bite of his toast. He wasn’t the most talkative in the morning, but he was still more pleasant than Wonsik.  
«I was wondering if maybe there was someone who could teach me sign language» said Hongbin, and Jinyoung raised an eyebrow.  
«Why?» he asked, and Hongbin shrugged.  
He wasn’t going to admit openly he wanted to learn for a boy he met once but couldn’t get out of his mind.  
«Hm…just for fun, I don’t know» said Hongbin and he looked away, hoping Jinyoung wouldn’t see through his lie.  
Hongbin was very aware that he was a bad liar.  
«Okay. But really, you have a pretty crazy schedule already, you’re sure you want to take more hours?» asked Jinyoung, and Hongbin bit his lip.  
He didn’t want to do more photography hours, even though he loved it. He had to study and he didn’t want school to get second on his priority list. He wasn’t even sure why exactly he was doing this. He knew he wanted to communicate with Chansik, but there was no point. It would probably not even work with him, and he would probably not even see him again. Hongbin kept all of his questions about Chansik to himself. He didn’t want Junghwan to know how he was feeling, and the boy wasn't stupid. As much as Hongbin wanted to bombard Junghwan with questions, it would be way too obvious.  
«Well, I’m working now so I have money. I guess if I could find someone who’d like to get paid, that’d be great» said Hongbin without even thinking.  
Was he ready to spend money for someone he’s met once?  
He totally was. There was something in Chansik that attracted him more than anyone has ever attracted him. He’s barely met him and he can already say he’s never fallen for someone this hard.  
Hongbin never fell in love before. He guessed Chansik must be special for him to feel this way.  
«I know the guy for you» said Jinyoung with a smirk and Hongbin pretended he didn’t see it. His crush was the last thing he wanted to discuss with Jinyoung, especially since Hongbin was gay and was definitely not ready to come out to him.  
«Thank you so much! Tell me his number, and I’ll discuss the details with him! Really, thank you!» said Hongbin. He looked at his watch and his eyes widened. «I have to go, talk to you later!» he said before getting up and making his way out.

* * *

Jinyoung sent Hongbin a message with Shin Dongwoo’s phone number. They exchanged a couple of texts, he seemed nice and he agreed on teaching Hongbin sign language and didn’t ask for too much money. He was a senior so he was a couple years older than Hongbin but that was the only info they exchanged. They both had a break at the same time, so they decided to meet for lunch.  
The boy was nice. He was a little awkward, had long brown hair and glasses and he looked smart. He was as tall as Hongbin or maybe even a little taller, and he had a nice warm smile. He even showed Hongbin basic signs, like saying boy/girl, thank you, please and sorry, and Hongbin was so eager to learn, it made Shinwoo smile.  
«Why do you want to learn sign language?» asked the boy, who said he liked to be called Shinwoo, before they had to part ways. He was getting up from his chair.  
Hongbin shrugged.  
«I feel like it» he lied, but Shinwoo seemed to be better at detecting lies than Jinyoung because his face showed how much he doubted Hongbin’s words. He frowned.  
«You seem very enthusiast for someone who just randomly feels like it» remarked the boy before walking away with a smirk. Hongbin watched him walk away and greet someone.  
He once again wondered why the hell he was making so much effort for someone he’s met once. Hongbin didn’t believe in love at first sigh, so why was he so obsessed with Chansik? Hongbin had never felt so attracted to someone in his whole life. He had never felt so obsessed with someone’s smile before.  
The day after, when Hongbin eagerly opened the book in which he and Chan discussed, his mouth fell open in shock. At the end of the sheet, instead of an answer, digits were written in Chan’s boyish handwriting.  
His phone number.  
Hongbin entered it into his phone, his hands almost trembling. He was one step closer to the mysterious boy’s identity. Hongbin assumed it was a boy because of his handwriting that was way too messy to be a girl’s handwriting, but he couldn’t really know. He pressed send, a smile illuminating his face.  
**To: Chan**  
**Hello?**  
**This is Bin.**


	5. Chapter 5

**From: Chan**  
**Hey Binnie. I thought it would be easier like this.**  
**To continue our conversation, I’m gay too.**

  
Hongbin stared at his phone, his eyes wide. So Chan was gay too?  
And for some reason, Chan calling him Binnie made a smile appear on his face.

  
**To: Chan**  
**It feels good to tell someone, even though I don’t know you.**

  
He was sitting in front of Junghwan at the library, but it wasn’t for a study session. They both just happened to be at the library at the same time and sat together. Junghwan was on his computer, probably working on an essay while Hongbin was studying his finance book. He was positive that out of all of his books, that one was the one he wanted to burn the most.  
«Sorry for not telling you about Chansik, the other day. That he’s deaf. I…I saw you were surprised and you were staring at him» said Junghwan, leaning a little over the table so he didn’t have to talk too loud. The librarian hated him too, making Hongbin positive Chan was the only one able to win her heart.  
«Oh, it’s fine. I was just a little shocked. I…I didn’t realize I was staring. Did I make him uncomfortable?» asked Hongbin, starting to get flustered. He was hoping Chansik wouldn’t realize he was staring at him.  
«No, he wasn’t uncomfortable, people stare at him all the time» said Junghwan, going back to his computer. Hongbin’s cheeks were heating up.  
«It’s different, I swear I…» said Hongbin, and he realized he talked too much. Junghwan looked up, frowning.  
«What’s different? You were curious because he’s deaf, and that’s normal» said Junghwan, and he kept observing Hongbin with a frown.  
«I…» said Hongbin, and the words got stuck in his throat. He was stuck.  
He took a long breath and relaxed. What bad could happen if he came out to Junghwan? The boy was a sweetheart.  
«I don’t care that he’s deaf. I just think he’s good looking» admitted Hongbin, looking away. He heard a laugh and looked back at Junghwan only to find him with a big smile on his face.  
«You like boys? You? I would’ve never expected it» said the boy, laughing, and he shook his head. «Look at you, all flustered» he added. His smile wouldn’t leave his face.  
Hongbin sighed in relief. That was even better than what he imagined. Junghwan wasn’t judging him, he even looked happy about it.  
Hongbin’s phone vibrated in his pocket, so he took it out.

  
**From: Chan**  
**Why didn’t you want to tell your friends?**

  
Hongbin smiled. Texting Chan made him feel a lot closer to him.

  
**To: Chan**  
**I always felt like they would judge me.**   **I** **told one of my friends just now and their reaction was good. Maybe I should come out to everyone else.**

«Why are you smiling like an idiot?» asked Junghwan, and Hongbin looked up. He was smiling without even realizing. He shrugged. He didn’t know why talking to Chan made him that happy.  
«I’m…getting close to someone» said Hongbin, and he giggled.  
Startled by the sound that came out of his mouth, he put his hand against his lips, his eyes wide. He just sounded like a 13 years old school girl. «Don’t tell anyone that I like boys. Please. I haven’t come out to anyone else» demanded Hongbin, and Junghwan nodded.  
«No problem» answered Junghwan with a genuine smile.

  
**From: Chan**  
**Maybe it’s because you don’t feel close to your friends? It’s sounds sad to me, that you can’t even be yourself with them. I lost a lot of friends in the past, so I trust the ones that stood by me 100%. Nobody has judged me. I think if your friends are true friends they’ll understand.**

  
«Seriously, Hongbin, you’re starting to look weird. Is someone sending you nudes?» asked Junghwan, getting up from his chair. He put his laptop and his books in his backpack.  
«No!» said Hongbin with a frown, and Junghwan chuckled.  
«I have a class, I need to go» he said, leaving Hongbin by himself.

  
**To: Chan**  
**I don’t have many close friends. I don’t know, I trust them and we’re close but we’re so different. My best friend loves partying and girls, he loves going and making new friends while I’d rather stay home and read. I don’t like going out, or people in general.**

  
Hongbin turned his head. Sitting at the table next to his, a couple was making out. He recognized Hakyeon, who was Chansik’s half brother even though he met him only once. A face as handsome as his is hard to forget, and he was kissing another boy.  
Hongbin could admit to himself that he was jealous. He wished he had a boyfriend too. His fear of coming out of the closet was one thing that kept him from having a boyfriend. The fact that he’d rather stay inside and read than meet new people was another reason.  
His first kiss was with a girl, and he broke up with her two weeks after starting to date her. He was 14 back then, and ever since nothing happened in his love life. He was way too inexperienced, and he hated it, but there was nothing he could do.  
He looked away with a sigh.  
He jumped as he realized someone was sitting in front of him. He put a hand on his heart, finally recognizing him. The boy forcefully grabbed his hand and held it, closing his eyes behind his thick and round glasses.  
«I see there’s a lot of confusion in your mind» said Jaehwan, Hongbin’s cousin.  
«Jaehwan what-» Hongbin was cut by Jaehwan’s index fingers being pushed against his lips. Jaehwan shushed him loudly. His brown hair was swept back by a yellow bandana, and he was wearing flowery pants that looked like they came out straight from his mom’s closet with a stripped pink and baby blue shirt. He looked like a mix between an Asian Harry Potter, an ajumma and a runaway kindergarten kid.  
«I am not Jaehwan. I am Ken, and I want to help you» said Jaehwan, and Hongbin cursed. Jaehwan had always been weird and embarrassing, but they didn’t live in the same dorms and didn’t have any classes together, so Hongbin rarely met him on campus.  
«I see you have some new love interests» said Jaehwan, or ‘Ken’, squeezing Hongbin’s hand between his, his eyes closed tightly.  
Hongbin tried pulling on his hand, but Jaehwan was holding it tightly.  
«You fell in love at first sight, I see» said Jaehwan.  
«Why are you wearing your mom’s pants?» asked Hongbin, and Jaehwan’s eyes snapped open.  
«I wear the clothes that call out to me. Now shut up, I can’t concentrate because of you» said Jaehwan, raising his eyebrows and glaring at Hongbin. He pulled on Hongbin’s hand to bring it closer to him, making Hongbin lift from his chair. His hip bumped against the table and his chest toppled over and hit the table, his forehead hitting it hard enough to leave a mark.  
«Oh my, there are a lot of clouds hiding your sun» said Jaehwan, and Hongbin tried getting up. What the hell was his cousin saying?  
«You need to step out of your comfort zone. Love will come to you. A very good-looking boy will soon be yours» said Jaehwan. He dropped Hongbin’s hand and got up. He skipped away, looking like a living rainbow.  
Hongbin sat back in his chair, rubbing his forehead that had hit the table pretty hard.  
So he was a sidekick now. That was better than a fairy or an elf. After being at dork during high school, Jaehwan entered college and suddenly found all of his hidden weirdness. Hongbin seriously worried about his sanity.  
Did he really share blood with that boy? Hongbin preferred to pretend he didn’t.  
But seriously, Hongbin wondered if Jaehwan maybe had slight super powers, or maybe he was very good at guessing, because he seemed to guess right about Hongbin. How did he even know he was gay? Hongbin has never told anyone other than Chan and Junghwan.  
He frowned. He knew he shouldn’t overthink things when it came to Jaehwan; that boy never made sense, but he couldn’t help but think about what his cousin had said.

  
**From: Chan**  
**I’m pretty sure you’re my spirit animal.**


	6. Chapter 6

It took more than a week for Hongbin to see Chansik again. He was asked to take pictures of a baseball team, a Saturday afternoon. He was expecting easy work in the studio but his plans were changed, and he was pretty tired, but he didn’t complain because he liked his job. It’s only when he arrived there that he realized the baseball team he was taking pictures of was Chansik’s brother’s team.  
He recognized the boy, he remembered Junghwan pointing him out to him. He was pretty tall and he looked maybe 16 or 17.  
As Hongbin was setting up his camera in the baseball field, Sanghyuk came up to him.  
«Hi! You came the other day, right? Are you friends with my brother?» asked the boy with a smile. Hongbin had left before the end of the game because he needed to go to work so he didn’t get to meet Sanghyuk.  
«I met him for the first time the other day. But I’m friends with Junghwan» answered Hongbin with a smile. He asked Sanghyuk to stand in front of the camera to test it.  
«What did you think of my brother?» asked Sanghyuk, and Hongbin looked up from his camera.  
«What do you mean?» asked Hongbin, frowning. He snapped a picture of Sanghyuk.  
The other players were practicing or sitting down on the other side of the field.  
«I mean, are you interested in my brother? I don’t know if you swing that way or anything but my brother keeps talking about you and you don’t even know how much I want him to be happy» said Sanghyuk, and he was starting to tear up. «He went through so much, and his hearing loss kept him from dating normally like everyone else. And I saw you looking at him during the game, the other day, and I wondered if there was a slight chance you’d like him. Because I think he likes you» continued Sanghyuk, his eyes full of tears. Hongbin put his camera down and walked up to the teenage boy. Hongbin was not good with sentimental situations, and a crying teenager boy was definitely out of his comfort zone, but for some reason his cousin’s words were stuck in his head.  
«Sanghyuk, can I tell you a secret? Will you promise not to say anything?» said Hongbin, and Sanghyuk nodded.  
«I swear. I won’t tell anyone» said Sanghyuk, his eyes full of interrogations.  
«I’m attracted to your brother» said Hongbin, and Sanghyuk was smiling from ear to ear suddenly. «But I can’t communicate with him right now, if I was to try to get to know him. I don’t have much love experience either, so give me a couple of weeks and I’ll try to make a move, okay?» said Hongbin, and Sanghyuk nodded excitedly.  
«Of course, hyung! I won’t tell a soul, I swear» said Sanghyuk, and he skipped away happily.  
For some reason, Hongbin felt good. He felt as if he did the right thing. Sanghyuk looked really happy, and after Hongbin got better with sign language, he definitely wanted to try making a move on Chansik.  
Stepping out of his comfort zone. Doing something he wouldn’t have done normally. That was Hongbin’s plan.  
He took pictures of the whole team and of each member separately, taking a few shots of each to be sure they would all have a good picture, and more than an hour later he was done. Sanghyuk kept smiling at him nonstop, and Hongbin realized just how much the teenager boy loved his brother.  
«Hyung!» called out Sanghyuk as Hongbin was packing his stuff. Hongbin turned around, and his breath was stuck in his throat.  
He didn’t remember Chansik being this handsome.  
«You’re going home?» asked Hongbin to Sanghyuk. He bowed slightly to Chansik and smiled. He felt stupid and regretted the fact that he had no social skills.  
But according to his older sister, the killer dimples made up for it. She said all her friends talked about were Hongbin’s dimples, so he tried being confident. He knew he was good looking.  
But could his looks really make up for his awkwardness?  
«Yes. Goodbye hyung!!» said Sanghyuk, and he bowed before walking away, and Hongbin swore he saw him wink too. Hongbin smiled and waved to Chansik. The handsome boy smiled too (oh how loud Hongbin’s heart thumped) and walked away. Hongbin almost wanted to stop him to ask for a picture.  
Hongbin was frozen into place. If he thought the first time had hit him hard, the second time hit him even harder. He couldn’t remove the smile from his face. He wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans and took a few seconds to breathe slowly. His heart was beating so fast.  
He took out his phone.

  
**To: Chan**  
 **Do you know what it feels like to be in love? Because I think I’m falling in love.**

* * *

«Hyung…how do you say ‘I love you’ in sign language» asked Hongbin, looking down at his hands instead of looking at Shinwoo because it was embarrassed.  
«Ah! I knew it was for a girl» said Shinwoo with a laugh. Hongbin stayed silent, deciding not to correct him.  
Shinwoo showed him how to sign ‘I love you’ and Hongbin put even more efforts than he usually did just to learn that one. He knew everything he learned was important, and he knew this could’ve waited, but he just imagined himself signing this to Chansik, and he already felt his cheeks heat up.  
«Such a lucky girl, an handsome boy like you» said Shinwoo with a laugh. «Making so much efforts for her. She must be special» continued Shinwoo, and Hongbin nodded.  
Of course, Chansik was special.  
«I haven’t talked to her yet» said Hongbin. «Actually, I’ve met her twice» he admitted, a deep blush covering his cheeks. For some reason every time Chansik was mentioned he blushed.  
«So, love at first sight?» asked Shinwoo. They were sitting in the cafeteria so they could talk freely, because the librarian kept glaring at them and Hongbin was scared.  
«Hyung, that doesn’t exist!» said Hongbin, shaking his head.  
«Then how do you explain that you’re paying me to teach you something to communicate with someone you’ve met twice? Explain it to me» said Shinwoo.  
Hongbin couldn’t explain it. He was just attracted to him. Not just because he was good looking, because he didn’t have this reaction with anyone else before and there were a lot of good looking guys on campus. (Hongbin remembered Chansik’s stepbrother. He was hot. And gay too, based on the intense make out session he was having in the library the other day with that other good-looking guy.) It wasn’t that Hongbin pitied Chansik either because he felt attracted to him the second his eyes fell on him before he even knew the boy was deaf.

  
**To: Chan**  
 **Do you believe in love at first sight?**

  
**From: Chan**   
**Of course. I fell in love like that.**


	7. Chapter 7

«Why are you making such a big deal out of this? Just go talk to him» whispered Jaehwan in Hongbin’s ear. Hongbin jumped, startled. Where did that boy come from?  
Hongbin was embarrassed, Jaehwan just found him spying on Chansik. He just happened to find him in the library (Hongbin didn’t know Chansik went to his school). He watched him from behind the shelves for a while, the boy was amazingly good looking and Hongbin could’ve watched him for hours.  
«He’s deaf» said Hongbin, and Jaehwan nodded like he already knew.  
«Yes, and?» he asked, and Hongbin sighed and glared at him.  
«Are you wearing pajamas?» asked Hongbin. Jaehwan’s bangs were tied up on top of his head cutely, and he was wearing a white shirt with blue pajama bottoms with ducks on them.  
«I’m am sooooo stylish» said Jaehwan, swirling around. Hongbin rolled his eyes and tried to use the opportunity to run away, but Jaehwan grabbed his hand before he could do so.  
«What happened to your forehead?» asked Jaehwan, his fingers gently going over the bluish ecchymosis on Hongbin’s forehead.  
«It hit a table» said Hongbin coldly, glaring at his cousin.  
Jaehwan chuckled and shrugged. He grabbed Hongbin’s arm tighter.  
«Young man, you are going to talk to your crush, now!» said Jaehwan. He dragged Hongbin away towards the table where Chansik was sitting, reading. He pushed Hongbin forward, and the boy stumbled for a few feet before grumbling on the floor, twisting his ankle. Chansik had looked up from his book, probably startled by the movement in front of him, and was frowning at Hongbin.  
Hongbin grabbed the chair in front of Chansik and got up. He sat on it, rubbing his ankle. He turned around just in time to see Jaehwan jumping away (Hongbin swore he was dancing to Crayon Pop).  
«Hi!» he said, turning around towards Chansik. The handsome boy smiled. He was wearing a stripped blue shirt, and Hongbin tried to control the blush that wanted to make its way onto his cheeks.  
Hongbin rubbed his ankle, moving it around a little. It seemed fine. He got up.  
«Sorry for disturbing you!» said Hongbin, hoping Chansik was good at reading lips. Chansik, looking a bit dazed, waved Hongbin away with a small smile.  
Hongbin ran away. As soon as he was out of the library, he let out a sigh. His heart was beating so fast, and a light blush covered his cheeks. He wiped his sweaty palms and dusted off his clothes that were wrinkled from his fall.  
Now, where was Jaehwan hiding so he could go murder him?  
His phone buzzed before he had the chance to go find him.

  
**From: unknown number**   
**Hyung! It’s Sanghyuk! Junghwan gave me your phone number. Am I bothering you?**

  
Hongbin smiled at Sanghyuk’s adorableness.

  
**To: Sanghyuk**  
 **Of course not!**  
 **Does your brother still talk about me?**

  
Hongbin pressed send, his cheeks flushed. He walked back into the library so he could go back to spy on Chansik. The boy was way too handsome for his own good, and Hongbin enjoyed the way he felt all excited whenever he saw Chansik. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling.

  
**From: Sanghyuk**  
 **Of course he does! He questioned me so much about you, but I don’t know you much so I thought I’d get in contact with you. I have a list of questions he asked and I’d like to know the answers.**

  
Hongbin giggled as he read Sanghyuk’s text. He stopped laughing and bit his lip. He definitely had to stop sounding like a 13 years old girl.

  
**To: Sanghyuk**  
 **Sure! Ask me whatever you’d like to know.**

  
He hid being the bookshelves, peeking through the books and smiling when he saw Chansik. He pretended to be looking through the books and half mindedly read the resumes, glancing at Chansik now and then.

  
**From: Sanghyuk**  
 **Are you gay? Do you like studying business? (Junghwan hyung told him this your major. He was clueless on the other answers so Chansik tried to ask me but I don’t know you that well) When is your birthday? Are you single? (Chansik hyung is sure you’re not. He says it’s impossible for such a handsome boy to be single.) Do you have siblings?**

  
Hongbin chuckled when he read the list of questions.  
He answered each of those questions, looking up to take a look at Chansik after every word he typed. No he didn’t like studying business. His birthday was on September 29th. He was indeed single. He had two older sisters that were 10 years older, so he didn’t know them much.

* * *

  
**To: Chan**  
 **I hate when people only see my good looks and don’t really care about me.**

  
**From: Chan**   
**I hate when people assume I’m not as smart as them just because I don’t communicate a lot.**

  
**To: Chan**   
**I hate when people don’t cover their mouth when they sneeze or cough.**

  
**From: Chan**   
**But what if they have no arms?**

  
**To: Chan**   
** >.> shut up**

  
**From: Chan**   
**:’( you’re hurting me**

  
Hongbin chuckled as he rolled around on the floor. It was past midnight already, but he didn’t want to stop talking to Chan. He didn’t care that he had school in the morning, because talking to Chan made him happy. Wonsik had invited a girl over and Hongbin ended up in Jinyoung’s empty apartment. The older boy was sleeping over at his friend’s apartment, leaving Hongbin alone.

  
**To: Chan**  
 **Because you're mean to me. Stop contradicting me!**

  
**From: Chan**   
**Oh I’m sorry. But I think it wasn’t nice of you not to think of people who have no arms. It’s not their fault they can’t cover their mouth.**

**To: Chan**   
**I hate you.**

**From: Chan**   
**Awww, I love you too! We have such a beautiful friendship, don’t you think?**

Hongbin almost blushed as he read the text he had sent again. He and Chan had been talking nonstop for the last few days, and he already felt like it was the closest he had been to anyone. He had never met him yet he strongly believed something strong was going on between them.  
If it wasn’t for Chansik, Hongbin would’ve probably asked him out.

  
**To: Chan**  
 **Of course. I wouldn’t stay up late for anyone else :)**

  
**From: Chan**  
 **Just the fact that I'm sacrifying my sleep for you. It must mean you're important to me.**

  
**To: Chan**   
**When are we going to meet?**

  
Hongbin waited. He waited until the clock stuck 1, looking at his phone. He fell asleep with his phone held tightly between his hands, waiting for an answer that never came.  
And when he woke up to his alarm, there was still no answer.  
And him, who had never fallen in love before, wondered if it was possible to love 2 boys at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

Junghwan was out of breath when he arrived at the table were Hongbin was sitting in the cafeteria, reading, his phone placed right next to him so he wouldn’t miss a message from Chan. It had been 3 days since he asked him if they could meet, and he still hadn’t received an answer. He was about to go crazy. Firstly, he was feeling so confused about his possible feelings for Chan. Secondly, he missed him like crazy.  
«Hey, can I borrow your phone?» asked Junghwan as he dropped down on the chair next to him. «I forgot mine at home and I need to send Chansik a text» he continued, pointing to Hongbin’s phone. The dimply boy nodded, pushing the phone towards Junghwan, his eyes never leaving his book.  
Junghwan took the phone from the table, he started typing the number and froze, looking at Hongbin.  
«Hongbin?» he said in an unsure voice, trying to get the handsome boy’s attention. Hongbin put his book down with a sigh, turning towards Junghwan.  
«Why is Chansik’s number saved in your phone? I never saw you talk to him…» said Junghwan, and Hongbin frowned.  
«I don’t have his number in my phone» said Hongbin, shaking his head in disbelief. What was Junghwan saying? Hongbin never even talked to him for longer than a sentence.  
«Yes, here» said Junghwan as he turned the phone towards Hongbin. On the phone was displayed the contact called Chan.  
Hongbin froze.  
Nothing made sense anymore. If Chan was Chansik, that meant he’d been communicating with him for a while already without even knowing. It meant he knew him way more than he thought he did. It meant all the worries he had about Chansik not being like he looked like, or being too different from him weren’t valid anymore because he and Chan where very alike. It meant they both loved to read, they both loved to tease each other and had so much fun with each other, they both loved being by themselves and were very alike in their ways of thinking.  
It also meant he had fallen in love twice with the same boy.  
«Oh my god» said Hongbin as the realization slowly hit him. Chan didn’t want to meet him because he was deaf and was afraid of Hongbin treating him differently if they ever met.  
He remembered Sanghyuk telling him Chansik had a crush on him, and remembered how Chan told him he had fallen in love at first sight. Did it mean Chansik was in love with him too?  
Hongbin repeated Oh my god for a while, his fingers running through his hair as he thought about it. He kept shifting on his chair, a little panicked.  
«What’s wrong, Hongbin?» asked Junghwan, a confused look on his face.  
«I’ve been talking to him for weeks without knowing!» said Hongbin, taking breaths to calm himself.  
He wanted to go find Chansik and confess, but then again he wanted it to be perfect and think about it and prepare the perfect confession. He was so nervous.  
He turned towards Junghwan, a smile on his face.  
«I’m in love with your best friend and I’m going to confess. Oh, I’ve also been learning sign language for a couple of weeks now» said Hongbin, leaving Junghwan speechless.  
«What?» asked Junghwan, frowning.  
«The first time I saw him I fell in love. I couldn’t sleep he was the only thing I could think about. I’ve never felt this attracted to anyone before, and I was planning on waiting a little before asking him out on a date. But I’ve also been talking to this guy I don’t know, Chan. We both are so alike and I thought I might have feelings for him. Turns out they’re the same person and all my worries are gone now. I know I’ll do anything so it works out» said Hongbin. His eyes were shining, he was so happy. His heart was beating faster than usual, his lips were curled in a smile.  
A smile had now made its way onto Junghwan’s lips.  
«Thank you» was the only thing he could say as tears dwelled up in his eyes. He grabbed Hongbin’s hand from the table. «I’ve known him for my whole life. When he was 12, he got into a car accident and hit his head. He almost died and his hearing was damaged ever since. He lost a lot of friends because he became deaf and it became hard to communicate with him. Him and I learned sign language together, and I always felt bad because he couldn’t get close to people easily. He has amazing friends and an amazing family as well and he is really lucky, but I always felt like he was missing out. Thank you, Hongbin. Thank you for not judging him, thank you for caring about him and thank you for existing. I truly hope this works out because you both deserve to be happy. You’re an amazing person» said Junghwan, and it reminded Hongbin of Sanghyuk. Chansik really seemed to have people around him who cared about him a lot and loved him. Hongbin couldn’t wait until he became one of those people, if Chansik liked him back.  
«I’m going to think about how exactly I want to do this. Confess and everything, I’ve never done that before» said Hongbin, sighing as a new fear or messing up hit him. Hongbin was used to being confessed to by girls, most of them looking like they were about to throw up, so nervous their hands were shaking. He was willingly ready to put himself in that position for Chansik. And the look on their face when he rejected them was so heartbreaking, he always felt so bad. It wasn’t his fault he didn’t swing that way. Hopefully he would never have that look on his face.

* * *

«How do you confess to someone?» asked Hongbin later that night as he tried writing down ways of confessing. Wonsik looked up from his laptop to frown at Hongbin who was sitting crossed legs on his bed.  
«You don’t. You let the girl confess» said Wonsik, and Hongbin sighed. Wonsik had a lot of experience in dating, but he still didn’t have much experience in love. His flirting technique consisted in staring at a girl with a smirk and eyes that supposedly said I want you, or so he explained to Hongbin one night as he dragged him into a club. Hongbin could still remember that night because it was his first night out a few days after entering college and it was also the night he had his first kiss with a guy, with a random stranger hidden in a corner, quite tipsy.  
«Why? You like a girl?» said Wonsik, and Hongbin chewed on his bottom lip, wondering if he should tell the truth. He had been Wonsik’s friend for so long, he couldn’t believe he would end their friendship for something as stupid as his sexual orientation. He remembered the conversation he had with Chan; if Wonsik was his real friend, he’d accept him like he was. If he didn’t accept him, he wasn’t his real friend and Hongbin deserved better.  
«A guy. I like a guy» whispered Hongbin, looking down at his hands in his lap, and Wonsik stood up from his bed and plopped down on Hongbin’s bed.  
«Is he good looking?» asked Wonsik, as if he wasn’t surprised at all.  
«You knew?» asked Hongbin, his eyes widening as he looked up to see Wonsik sitting in front of him on his bed.  
«I was waiting for you to tell me. Dude you stare at guys the way I stare at girls; not very subtly. I kept talking about girls hoping you’d tell me it’s guys you like» said Wonsik, and Hongbin felt so relieved, he felt like so much stress and worries were gone now that he had told Wonsik.  
«I thought you’d judge me» said Hongbin and Wonsik laughed softly.  
«I’ve known you forever. You really think something like this matters? You’re the same Hongbin, except that you can’t steal my girlfriend now» said Wonsik, and he took Hongbin into his arms. «As long as you don’t fall in love with me» joked Wonsik with a laugh.  
Hongbin put his chin on Wonsik’s shoulder, enjoying the hug.  
«Ew. I’d rather date a dog» said Hongbin, and Wonsik playfully hit his shoulder as he pulled away, breaking the hug.  
«How can you even resist my charm?» said Wonsik with a wink, and it was his turn to be hit.  
Hongbin felt a lot lighter now that he had told Wonsik. He felt a big weight lifted off his shoulders, being replaced by the confession he still had no idea how to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Hongbin sat in front of Sanghyuk in a booth at the pizzeria where the teenage boy worked. His shift was over and he invited Hongbin to share a pizza. Still dressed in his uniform, the boy looked cute.  
«So you’ve been talking to my brother all this time?» asked Sanghyuk to hear a confirmation. Hongbin nodded as he took a big bite of his cheese pizza. He had told Sanghyuk everything about how he and Chansik had been talking and it seemed to make Sanghyuk really happy.  
«Hmm, this is so good Hyukkie!» said Hongbin, a smile spreading on his face as he took another big bite of the pizza. Sanghyuk chuckled and Hongbin told himself that if it didn’t work out with Chansik he could just marry pizza.  
Because pizza never disappoints.  
«How are you going to confess?» asked Sanghyuk.  
«I have no idea. I keep thinking about it but I still don’t know. I’m not good enough with sign language to express myself well now» said Hongbin with a sigh, putting his pizza down on his plate because he didn’t feel hungry anymore. For the last few days, he couldn’t sleep nor eat well. He was obsessed with his confession, and he felt pressured to do well. Sanghyuk and Junghwan were both counting on him, and Wonsik was waiting to meet Hongbin’s boyfriend. Shinwoo was waiting to meet his girlfriend because Hongbin forgot to tell him it was actually a boy.  
«How about you write a love letter?» proposed Sanghyuk, pushing Hongbin’s plate towards the handsome boy to remind him to eat. Hongbin just pushed it back; the smell of pizza was making him nauseous. Just talking about Chansik made him feel so nervous, it could even make him reject his second love, pizza.  
The love letter wasn’t a bad idea. It would be a good way for Hongbin to express everything, but just writing a letter made him feel like he was scared of afraid. He wanted to be in front of Chansik, see his reaction. He felt like a love letter would not be his true feelings.  
«Maybe. I’ll think about it» said Hongbin has he took a sip of his Sprite.  
«Don’t worry too much, hyung. My brother really likes you» said Sanghyuk with a smile.  
Hongbin smiled, nodding. He hoped so.  
«So. Hyung. My mom would really like to take a family picture and I know you work at a photography studio. I wondered if you could give us the website or something, so mom can check it out» said Sanghyuk, and Hongbin nodded as he took out his wallet and handed him one of the business cards he always had with him.  
«Text me if you want to know when I’m working» said Hongbin, biting his lip as he thought of Chansik in his studio.  
«I will. Mom will be really happy, she always wanted a picture to put on the wall. Especially because we’ve all felt close and like a real family lately. With Hakyeon hyung and his dad» said Sanghyuk as he placed the business card in his wallet.  
«Hakyeon seems nice» remarked Hongbin, remembering the few times he had met Hakyeon. The older boy served as an eye candy to Hongbin a few times as he really enjoyed staring at him. His skin toned, his hair, his eyes, his lips, everything about this guy was sexy. Hongbin’s heart was taken but he could still appreciate beauty.  
«He is. He was slightly awkward around us at first, because of Chansik hyung, but now it’s fine. His boyfriend is a little scary though» said Sanghyuk as he shivered. «Taekwoon is so cold. I’ve seen him smile around Hakyeon so I know he can be nice and warm too, but Hakyeon must’ve performed some kind of magic trick for him to be like that around him» continued Sanghyuk and Hongbin nodded as he remembered the boy he saw Hakyeon make out with at the library once.  
«He’s good looking though» said Hongbin, and Sanghyuk immediately nodded in approval. No one could deny that Taekwoon was good looking.

* * *

**From: Chan**   
**Binnie!**

  
Hongbin opened his phone, his mouth falling opened. His heart’s pace was doubling and a smile spread on his face. He thought he wouldn’t get news for a while, ever since he asked to meet.

  
**To: Chan**  
 **Channie!**

The attention Hongbin previously gave his teacher was now gone as he dropped his pencil on the table to grip his phone. Good thing he always sat at the back in class.

  
**From: Chan**  
 **Are you doing well?**

  
Hongbin started at his phone, wondering if there was anyway he could make his confession easier.

  
**To: Chan**  
 **I’m nervous. I’m going to confess to the boy I love. If you were to be confessed to, how would you do it? I don’t know how.**

  
Hongbin smiled as he pressed send. As long as Chansik didn’t know Bin was him, he could ask him directly. He waited for the answer patiently, staring at his phone.

  
**From: Chan**  
 **If I was being confessed to, I wouldn’t mind how it’d be as long as the one confessing to me really likes me. But I don’t know, I’ve never been in a relationship. I’m not someone who likes fancy things, simple things make me happy, but I don’t know what the boy you like is like. If the boy I like was to confess to me, I’d just want something cute and simple. As long as he smiles, because his dimples are everything.**

  
Hongbin felt his cheeks redden as he read the message. He also felt a lot less pressured suddenly, because it was a confirmation that Chansik liked him and it also meant he didn’t need to make anything big for his confession. It meant all Chansik wanted Hongbin to be was himself.

  
**To: Chan**  
 **I really hope I won’t mess up. I’m so nervous even now.**

  
**From: Chan**   
**Don’t worry, even if you mess up, if the boy really likes you back, he won’t mind.**

  
Chansik was such a sweetheart, and Hongbin couldn’t wait to make him his.


	10. Chapter 10

Hongbin’s hands were shaking as he clutched onto his phone and his notebook. His feet led him to the table where Chansik was sitting with a book. He pulled on a chair and sat down, just as the handsome boy looked up from his book and raised his eyebrow, his brown hair falling messily on his forehead, his big eyes looking at Hongbin with a confused expression. Hongbin put the notebook down in front of him because it was for later. It was finally time and he felt like throwing up. He hadn’t slept, he was too nervous. He knew Chansik liked him back but he still felt nervous somehow. He felt like he was doing too much, and at the same time not enough. Hongbin unlocked his phone. His thumbs moved slowly on the screen and writing a simple message took a lot more time than it usually would have.

**To: Chan**   
**I’m about to confess to this amazing boy. I don’t know if it shows but I’m so nervous.**

  
He pressed send and kept on staring at his phone as he heard Chansik’s phone vibrate. His heart was beating so fast, he felt it thump in his chest. He looked up a little only to see Chansik with a smile on his face, writing back. Hongbin had enough time to realize how amazingly well the dark blue long sleeved shirt complimented the boy and how a light tint of pink had found its way onto his cheeks.  
Hongbin’s phone vibrated, and he knew it wouldn’t take long for the boy to catch on.

  
**From: Chan**  
 **Binnie, fighting! Some weird things are happening to me right now…**

  
Hongbin chuckled, and he could feel Chansik’s eyes on him. He knew the next message would be the last one he would send, as he had some more things prepared.

  
**To: Chan**  
 **Chansikie, please look up from your phone. There’s something you need to know.**

  
He pressed send and put his phone down. He looked up at Chansik who read the text with a frown on his face. He looked at Hongbin, his eyes wide from the shock as he slowly connected the dots. Hongbin thought he was beautiful. A light blush covered Channie’s cheeks as he observed Hongbin.  
Hongbin opened his notebook and showed the first page to Chansik, his hands trembling. A wide smile spread on his face even though he was nervous.  
_‘I fell in love with a boy the second my eyes met him’_ was written in colorful letters on the first page. Hongbin spent so much time making it pretty and choosing the right words, he really hoped Chansik would like it. It was like his own version of a love letter. His sign language skills were not enough to say everything he wanted Chansik to know, and he wanted to watch his reaction has he confessed so he thought it was the best option. He turned the second page. The book looked like it had been made by a 12 years old girl, but at least it was done with love. Hongbin had poured his whole heart in his confession, hoping Chansik would feel his sincerity.  
_‘And nothing could stop me from falling harder everyday. He is the last person I think about before falling asleep and the first after waking up.’_  
His eyes never left Chansik. The boy now had a hand to his mouth and he was looking shock, his eyes going from the text to Hongbin who gave him a reassuring smile. His hands holding the notebook were still shaking and his heart was still beating twice as fast as usual but he kept smiling for Chansik.  
_‘But there was also this boy. I didn’t know what he looked like but for some reason I would’ve done anything for him. We seemed to understand each other so well and a message from him made a smile appear on my face automatically.’_  
Chansik stared at Hongbin, a small smile slowly spreading on his face.  
_‘Turns out they’re both the same person. They’re both the person I am in love with, the person I can’t get out of my head.’_  
Hongbin hurried to turn the page. He just wanted it to be over. He wanted Chansik to be his already.  
_‘Gong Chansik. I know this won’t be easy, but will you be my boyfriend?’_  
Tears were dwelling up in Chansik’s eyes and Hongbin’s heart couldn’t stand it. Before Chansik could even answer, he was back on his feet and walking to the other side of the table. He kneeled in front of Chansik whose tears were now falling freely. He was trying to hide his face with his hands, and Hongbin melted at the sight. He grabbed Chansik’s wrists and pulled on them to see Chansik’s face. He let go of his wrists and cupped his face. They were face to face only a couple inches apart. Hongbin’s thumbs dried Chansik’s tears gently. He smiled to reassure Chansik.  
He had to let go of his face in order to sign the word ‘answer’. It was one of the words he asked Shinwoo to show him just in case. Chansik’s eyes widened as he realized Hongbin knew sign language a little. He started nodding with enthusiasm and Hongbin chuckled.  
Without even thinking, his hands reached for Chansik’s face again and he leaned in. He watched as Chansik’s eyes first widened but then fluttered close, waiting to be kissed. He brought his lips against his, gently. His let his eyes close and he waited for Chansik’s body to relax until he moved his lips, softly and slowly because he wanted to enjoy each second of the first kiss that meant something to him. The kiss was a little awkward, probably because both guys didn’t have that many kissing experiences, or so assumed Hongbin. It still felt special, because it was their first kiss, and it meant so much. It meant Hongbin didn’t have to be nervous anymore. It meant Chansik was his.  
He pulled away when someone from a nearby table coughed. Both boys were blushing as they stared at each other, their faces a few inches away only. Hongbin caressed Chansik’s cheek slowly before he let go of his face, a smile spreading onto his lips.  
Hongbin stood up to grab his notebook on the table. He sat on the chair next to Chansik and pushed the notebook towards him after fumbling through the pages to find the right one.  
_‘This means so much to me. I want us to be able to trust each other and communicate even when it’s hard. We don’t have to rush into this’_  
The way Chansik stared at him made Hongbin’s heart warm up. He looked at him like he was incredible, and Hongbin, for the first time of his life, felt like he was worth something. Chansik somehow made him feel like a prized possession and it made Hongbin rethink of all those years where he couldn’t believe in himself, seeing Chansik believe in him so intensely.  
Chansik opened his mouth like he was trying to say something. He looked like he was hesitating, and Hongbin knew it was probably really hard for him to talk since he couldn’t hear his voice, so he took his hand to encourage him.  
«T-Thank you» he said, his words slurred together and weird sounding, but it was the most adorable thing in the universe to Hongbin. A single tear fell down the deaf boy’s cheek and Hongbin dried it with his thumb with a small laugh, he was so happy.  
A loud sound made Hongbin jump and he looked to his right to see Jaehwan sitting on the other side of the table, wearing a smile much alike to the Chesire cat’s.  
«I’m always right. Should’ve listened to me earlier» he said. He winked before getting back up on his feet and walking away doing the robot. He was wearing yellow suspenders his hair was up in tiny ponytails on top of his head. Hongbin watched him walk away with a frown on his face. He looked back at Chansik to find him writing down something on Hongbin’s notebook. He pushed it towards Hongbin when he finished writing, and as soon as he read the words, his eyes widened.  
_‘I didn’t want to go to Sanghyuk’s baseball practice that day we met, but some strange dude came up to me saying I had to go because something important was going to happen. I don’t know why I listened to him, but I ended up meeting you that day._  
 _The dude I met, it’s the guy that was here a second ago.’_


	11. Epilogue

**Their moments**

_-Chansik’s family-_

They all entered the photography studio, first Sanghyuk, greeting Hongbin cheerfully, followed by Hakyeon, a man with grey hair, shorter than Hakyeon by a few inches and a small woman with a mix between Sanghyuk and Chansik’s features. Chansik was the last one to enter the studio, exchanging a look with Hongbin. They both looked away after a few seconds, a small smile on their face and from Sanghyuk’s smirk, he seemed to be the only one to realize the couple’s exchange.

It was only two weeks into their relationship and they were taking it slow. They had been on a date the weekend before to a photography museum Hongbin really wanted to visit and then to the restaurant. Hongbin had shyly held Chansik’s hand as they walked around in silence but had been too shy to kiss him again and thought it was a better idea to wait, as great as was the kiss in the library the day he confessed. They were also texting everyday, a goodnight text from the first one to go to bed and a good morning text from the first one to wake up.

«Hi, I’m Hongbin and I’ll be your photographer today!» said Hongbin introducing himself seriously, trying to look professional in front of his boyfriend’s family.

«Nice to meet you Hongbin. Sanghyuk-ah talks about you quite a lot, I imagined you a lot younger. How old are you?» she asked, and Hongbin smiled. He gave Chansik a look, and Chansik just shrugged.

They seemed to have developed a way of communicating just by looking at each other, because just from that exchange Hongbin knew he had to figure out all by himself how to tell Chansik’s mom he was dating her oldest son.

«I’m Chansik’s age» he said. He bit his lip, trying to decide when was the best time to tell them. He and Chansik had no define plans to tell them, they just thought they would, but it was much easier said than done. Hongbin shot Sanghyuk a panicked look. The high school boy just chucked, checking his watch.

«Mom, Chansik and Hongbin have been dating for now 15 days, 3 hours and 18 minutes» he said before walking away towards the back of the studio where the equipment was set up.

A silence fell between all of them, Chansik walking towards Hongbin to stand next to him. He started talking in sign language with his mom, leaving Chansik to observe them.

«Finally» said Hakyeon with a smile. «You look cute together» he added, pointing between Hongbin and Chansik and walking away to meet Sanghyuk.

It was only the four of them now. Hakyeon’s father took a step towards Hongbin and extended his hand.

«I’m happy for you. Come over soon for dinner, will you?» he said, smiling. Hongbin nodded, taking Mr. Cha’s hand in his and shaking it. The man walked away to meet his son and stepson.

Hongbin was now left alone with Chansik and his mother who were still discussing in sign language. Hongbin tried to follow, only recognizing a few signs and realizing he still had a long way to go until he could use sign language well. Chansik’s mother finally looked in Hongbin’s direction, a serious look on her face.

«Are you sure you know everything you’ll have to deal with if you date my son? This isn’t like any of the relationships you’ve been in, and you can’t expect the same from Chansik as you expected from your previous boyfriends. Are you sure you won’t get tired after a few weeks and break up with him?» she asked, and before Hongbin could answer, she continued talking. «Can you deal with everyone’s judgment, because you’re dating someone deaf? Will you really learn sign language or you’ll give up because ‘it’s too hard’ or because you think Chansik is not worth it? Can you deal with the lack of communication?» she asked, and it had only made a smile appear on Hongbin’s face.

Hongbin reached out to take Chansik’s hand in his, still shy even though it wasn’t the first time. He exchanged a look full of adoration with the slightly older boy.

«I know what I’ll have to deal with. I like your son. I like him no matter what. I was already learning sign language after meeting him once. I was always breathless after just seeing him. And there’s no lack of communication between us. We figured it was important to concentrate on this when we started dating. To be comfortable telling each other everything» said Hongbin, smiling. Chansik meant so much to him; he didn’t want his boyfriend’s mom to doubt him or his feelings. «And for your information, Chansik is my first boyfriend. I’ve never been the type to date a lot» added Hongbin.

He looked at Chansik.

 _‘Is it okay?’_ asked Chansik’s eyes. He probably couldn’t follow the conversation, and that must’ve been frustrating for him. Hongbin nodded to make him know everything was okay. He ruffled his hair affectionately and had to let go of his hand.

He grabbed his camera. Making sure the equipment was functional, he helped the family find a good position.

He liked taking pictures of sceneries more than he liked taking pictures of people, but it was still photography so he enjoyed it nonetheless. He made sure the lighting was alright and everyone looked good, snapping a few pictures.

He then took pictures of the couple and of the siblings, and even a few solo pictures because he still had time.

«I’m not a pro, but I guess I could take a few pictures of Chansik and you if you want» proposed Hakyeon as Hongbin snapped another picture of Sanghyuk. He gave Hakyeon a look, surprised by the proposition. He turned towards Chansik, noticing the boy was watching him. He pointed from himself to his boyfriend, then to the camera and Chansik’s eyes lit up as he nodded. Hongbin handed Hakyeon the expensive camera, showing him the basics; like how to zoom and how to see the pictures he took. He went to stand with his boyfriend in front of the camera.

«Stop looking so awkward!» said Hakyeon, making gestures with his hand for them to stand closer.

Hongbin looked at Chansik, biting his lip. They still weren’t used to all the touching, so he wasn’t sure what to do. He came closer, standing behind him and circled his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. He placed his shin on Chansik’s shoulder, smiling to the camera. It was weird, feeling Chansik so close to him. The weeks before, he could’ve only dreamt about it. He felt so happy with Chansik that sometimes, when he went to bed and received his goodnight text, he started giggling. Wonsik had officially declared him hopeless. 

«Aww» said Hakyeon as he took a few pictures. Chansik’s hands came to rest on top of his.

They separated and Chansik picked Hongbin up like a princess, bridal style. Hongbin, surprised, squealed and put his arms around Chansik’s neck. He stared at his boyfriend in awe, wondering how strong he was. Hongbin wasn’t exactly light, he wouldn’t say he was really heavy but it was still impressive for Chansik to be able to lift him up so easily. He smiled, taking Chansik by surprise and kissing his cheek for long enough so Hakyeon could snap a picture.

After that, they switched positions a few times before ending the photo shoot.

«The main photographer here is going to send you an email about the pictures. You’re lucky, it’s rare he leaves the studio to me» said Hongbin with a smile, putting the camera away.

Hongbin took out his phone for a second.

**To: My Channie**

**I need to clean up a little bit, but do you want to stay? We can go get pizza. Or whatever you’d like to eat.**

He waited for Chansik to see the messages. The boy nodded happily to Hongbin as he smiled and turn around to sign something to his mom.

The whole family was getting ready to leave, Chansik standing beside Hongbin as they watched them walk to the door.

«Take care of my son!» said Chansik’s mom as she closed the studio’s door behind herself.

Hongbin sighed, feeling his whole body relax.

He felt his phone buzz and looked up to see Chansik smiling at him, his phone in his hands.

**From: My Channie**

**Did you really think they wouldn’t like you? You’re the best boyfriend ever. It was a given that they’d like you. Plus, anyone who makes me happy is part of the family.**

Hongbin looked up at Chansik, his cheeks tinted red. He reached out and grabbed Chansik’s arm to bring him closer so they could hug. He took Chansik in his arms, holding him close. He nuzzled his face in his neck, smelling his cologne and the peppermint smell that always lingered around him because he adored peppermint gum, something he learnt after a few days dating him. Hongbin has been bringing a pack of peppermint gum with him everywhere ever since. He felt Chansik hug him back and sigh contently.

It was that night Hongbin mustered up the courage to kiss him again, on Chansik’s doorstep. He first chuckled awkwardly. Chansik signed him goodnight, but they were still standing in front of each other, neither Chansik going inside nor Hongbin going back to the dorms. They stared at each other, waiting to see what would happen. It was Hongbin who took a step closer and leaned in, brushing his lips against Chansik’s before pressing firmly, his eyes shutting close. It wasn’t as awkward as the first time, considering they were more comfortable with each other, but it was still very different. The first had been a way for Hongbin to prove how much he cared for Chansik. Now, it was a step further into their relationship, and a reminder it was real but almost something they both felt they had waited way to long to do again, and maybe it was why they both felt so needy to be close to each other. Hongbin grabbed his boyfriend’s waist, bringing him closer as he started moving his lips. Chansik’s hands were already up in in his, his fingers playing with it. It was like they were finally letting loose all the need and lust they had been feeling over the past 2 weeks, or even more in one kiss, so it’s why it got heated pretty fast, Hongbin deepening the kiss and Chansik starting to tug on his hair. They were still both lacking experience, but it still felt amazing.

It was as the door flew open that they separated at the speed of light, both breathing heavily and their cheeks flushed red.

«Oh…I haven’t seen anything!» yelled Sanghyuk, closing the door again, disappearing inside. Hongbin chuckled.

 _‘See you tomorrow’_ signed Hongbin, smiling. He pecked Chansik’s lips one last time. Chansik nodded, watching his boyfriend walk away into the night with a smile on his face, thinking he’s never been this happy before, and thanking the universe for bringing someone as amazing as Hongbin into his life.

* * *

_-Moving in together-_

Hongbin grabbed another box to bring it into their dorm room. It was the last box, so he waved Chansik’s parents goodbye and flashed Chansik a smile before going up, letting his boyfriend say goodbye to his parents. It was almost a year into their relationship and they decided to live in the dorms together. Chansik thought it was a good idea to stop living with his parents and be more independent, and Wonsik managed get a room by himself, even if he was kind of mad Hongbin was giving up on him. He realized he did treat him like shit when they were rooming together and accepted the fact that Hongbin wanted to sleep in his boyfriend’s arms every night. Hongbin thought it was about time Chansik and him got a place where they could be alone. They often slept over at Chansik’s house, but it wasn’t like they had real intimacy. Sanghyuk always entered Chansik’s room without knocking, often finding his brother and Hongbin in a heated make out session. Chansik’s mom also often intruded, coming into the room to tell Chansik something or give him clothes she had cleaned or a snack.  They weren’t used to him having a boyfriend, so they didn’t know how to act around them. She was so used to baby him all the time that it was weird for her that her son was asking for her to leave them alone. There was also always someone somewhere in the house, and it was impossible to have the house to themselves with so many family members.

Hongbin dropped the box on the floor, a satisfied sigh escaping his lips. He stretched his arms and his shoulders, feeling tired. He plopped down on the bed and played with his phone as he waited for Chansik.

He had spent an amazing summer and didn’t really want to go back to school. Chansik and him had been on a trip to the seaside for a few days. They visited Chansik’s father in the countryside for a few days too. Chansik only saw him once or twice a year since his parents divorced when he was little and he was never closed to him, so he asked Hongbin to accompany him because he didn’t want to go alone. They also went camping with Wonsik, Sanghyuk, Sanghyuk’s best friend Sungjae, Junghwan as well as Jaehwan who magically appeared right before the departure and invited himself. It was an amazing summer and he had created amazing memories with his friends, and also for the first time managed to have some intimacy with his boyfriend.

Chansik came back a few minutes later, leaning down to peck Hongbin’s lips.

 _‘Help me move the beds’_ signed Hongbin as he got up. Chansik nodded and help Hongbin push the beds so they were next to each other. Hongbin collapsed on the bed first, followed by Chansik and they met in the middle, Chansik naturally placing his head on Hongbin’s chest. He told Hongbin once that he liked that position so much because he could feel his heartbeat against his skin. Hongbin hands played with Chansik’s hair and they just cuddled, not caring that they had to undo the boxes and clean.

«I-I love you» said Chansik hesitantly. He wasn’t comfortable using his voice, but once in a while he would tell Hongbin he loved him or tell him a compliment. It meant so much to Hongbin. He grabbed Chansik’s hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss it. He intertwined their fingers, a smile on his lips.

«I love you too» he said, knowing Chansik could feel his body move when he talked from their position.

The first one to say ‘I love you’ was Chansik. Hongbin had been the one to make the first step for everything in their relationship, so it was a shock that Chansik made the first step for once. It was the first time Hongbin was sleeping over at Chansik’s house, 2 months into their relationship. They slept next to each other for the first time, cuddling. In the morning, Hongbin woke up to find Chansik staring at him with teary eyes.

«I love you» he said hesitantly, staring at Hongbin. It was at that moment Hongbin knew he wanted to wake up next to Chansik for as long as he lived, and it was after this moment they became inseparable. They were together everyday, to the point where seeing one without the other was almost impossible. They were always touching one way or another. Hongbin would either hold Chansik’s hand or have his arm around his waist, or just have their legs or arms touching. Hongbin’s theory was that it was then they understood nothing could come in between them anymore, so they stopped holding back to touch each other.

Chansik removed himself from the bed, sighing. He signed to Hongbin to come help him unpack everything.

Hongbin was proud at how good he became with sign language. Shinwoo was still giving him lessons. He showed up at one of them with Chansik one day, and although surprised that he was a boy, Shinwoo did admit they made a sweet couple. It was after that moment Hongbin wondered why it was stressing him so much to say he was gay when people obviously didn’t judge him for it. Most people were only surprised but no one was disrespectful or mean to him. He even came out to his parents, who accepted it pretty well. His mom said she always knew. They met Chansik and loved the boy, to the point that Hongbin couldn’t call his mom without her talking about Chansik and praising him and telling Hongbin how much she was glad her son had good taste and how excited she was to have him as her son-in-law. 

They started unpacking their clothes and putting them away in the closet. Hongbin was working slowly, stealing glances at his boyfriend every chance he got.

 _‘Ya! Work’_ signed Chansik as he realized Hongbin wasn’t working, his eyebrows furrowed together as he glared at Hongbin. He hated doing work alone and he really wanted to get it done so they could relax as soon as possible. The younger boy smiled cutely.

 _‘I can’t. You’re too beautiful’_ he signed back with a laugh, grabbing Chansik’s waist to bring him closer, pressing their bodies together. He waited for his love’s expression to turn from serious to cheerful, because he knew he couldn’t stay mad when Hongbin’s eyes promised kisses and touches, before he finally pressed their lips together.

And as cute as Hongbin’s adoration for Chansik was, it was the only reason they could never get anything done when they were together.

* * *

_-Ji Eun-_

It was early in the morning. Hongbin was preparing breakfast while Gongchan was shaving in the bathroom. Hongbin placed two cups on coffee and a few side dishes his mom had sent on the table. Since Chansik, for some reason, always made a mess in the kitchen, Hongbin had to take care of their meals. It was fine, because Chansik cleaned a lot more than he did, and he was happy to do things for his husband. They didn’t argue for things as unimportant as who makes breakfast or who does the dishes.

They were married for 3 years and they dated for 4 years before getting married so it meant they were lovers for 7 years. Their wedding had been pretty amazing, and pictures were hung up on the walls of their bedroom so this wonderful day would never be forgotten. Their first dance had been done in complete silence, and it had been a very touching moment for both of them. Hongbin wanted to do it in silence to show he was ready to make sacrifices for Chansik’s happiness. Junghwan had started crying in the middle of his speech and it was also the day where Junghwan finally was introduced to Jaehwan and some kind of spark happened between them because they ended up dating, their wedding being in a few weeks. Sanghyuk sobbed like a baby during the whole ceremony when Chansik said ‘I do’ aloud, and it caused a chained reaction, making his mom cry, as well as Hakyeon, Wonsik and even Shinwoo, and Hongbin swore he even saw the cold Taekwoon dry a tear. They went on a honeymoon to Italy for a week and bought their house not long after.

His phone ringing brought Hongbin back. He grabbed it from the table, answering, too lazy to check the caller ID.

«Hello?» he said, sitting down at the table, resting his chin in his hand.

«Hongbin, it’s Mrs. Lee. I wanted to call you as soon as I got the good news, so sorry it’s this early in the morning» said the lady who took care of Jieun at the orphanage into the phone in an apologetic tone, but she also sounded excited. Hongbin didn’t want to get his hopes up too much, but he was hoping it was finally the time they had been waiting for.

«The paperwork was accepted and everything is done. You can come pick her up as soon as today» she said, and Hongbin opened his mouth but no word would come out. He blinked a few times as tears dwell up in his eyes.

«Jieun…Jieun can come home?» asked Hongbin, his voice trembling from the emotion.

«Yes, finally. I know how long that was for you both, and I am positive you’ll be amazing parents. I’ll hang up so you can go celebrate with your husband. See you later!» said Mrs. Lee. Hongbin hung up and put the phone back on the table. He sat there for a minute, trying to wrap his mind around what was happening.

Jieun was coming.

Tears streamed down his face. He jumped back to his feet, running to the bathroom where Chansik was splashing his face with water after he finished shaving. He turned around when he saw Hongbin in the mirror and frowned at his husband’s state. He tried to take a step forward but was stopped by Hongbin. He took a few breaths, trying to control his trembling hands.

 _‘Jieun is coming’_ he signed, and he watched as the realization hit Chansik and he was crying as well.

It was only an hour later after a half eaten breakfast was left on the table and two excited boys calmed down that they were in the car. Hongbin held Chansik’s hand as he drove but his mind was elsewhere. He tried remembering if they had enough food for 3 in the refrigerator, and he tried to remember if everything in Jieun’s room was clean and at the right place. He had changed the bed sheets the week before because he was afraid they were becoming too dusty. The room was pink, because Jieun said it was her favorite color. They had bought her clothes and games, and every thing a six-years old could want. Knowing this empty and depressing room will finally belong to a kid made Hongbin’s heart feel warm. He will no longer feel sad whenever he walked past the room.

They parked in front of the orphanage. None of them moved. They just sat in the car, holding hands and trying to calm down their erratic heartbeats. Hongbin turned towards his husband.

 _‘Are you ready?’_ he signed, and Chansik nodded. They both got out of the car. Hongbin thought he was about to die because his heart was beating so fast. He opened the door for Chansik, the door he went through so often in the past months to visit Jieun. At least once a week, they were both there playing games with her.

She was sitting on a chair near the door, her feet swinging back and forth. The six years old girl’s eyes lighted up at the sigh of the couple. She jumped down the chair and ran to Chansik, jumping into his arms. He pulled her up easily and she threw her arms around his neck.

 _‘Is it true?’_ she signed to Hongbin. _‘I can go with you?’_ One of her small hands went up to her hair to push her bangs that were slightly too long back. Her hair was a mess, mostly because she was usually way too excited to try to be careful. Her ponytail was falling apart.

 _‘Yes. We’re going home’_ signed Hongbin, trying not to cry again.

It was a few months before that they met the deaf little girl, and it was at that moment they knew they had met their daughter. It took a long time, but it was finally time to take her home.

 _‘Why are you crying?’_ she signed, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Hongbin chuckled, realizing that indeed a tear had run down his cheek without him realizing. He ruffled the young girl’s hair.

_‘Because I’m happy.’_

And he would always remember this moment as one of the happiest in his life. 


End file.
